Summoners of the Pokemon
by Kafaru
Summary: What if someone else instead of Jiraiya trained Naruto for the Chunin Finales? GaiOC KakaRin NaruHinaTen Pokemon Xover NO FLAMES
1. Prologue

Summoners Of The Pokemon.

Chapter 0. Prologue.

Summery: What if someone else instead of Jiraiya trained Naruto for the Chunin Finales? GaiOC KakaRin HinaNaruTen Pokemon X-over

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

_Blah _Legend script read

**Blah** Important word

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A girl of 13 looked at the village of Konoha sadly. She pushed her silver hair out of her face as she began to walk away from it. As she reached the gate she stopped and looked at the tree.

"I know your both there" She said as two boys jumped out of a tree. One had large black eyebrows and bowl cut hair wearing a green spandex. The other had silver hair in a lopsided style and was wearing a black and white outfit and a mask covering his face. The one in spandex walked up to her.

"I heard that you were going to Spring Mountain" He said as the other boy's visible eye widened.

"Are you crazy?! Everyone knows that it's very dangerous to go there, why would you go there!" he yelled as the girl didn't turn around.

"I have to" was all she said as the boy glared at her.

"As your older brother I command you to stay! Do you have any idea how many people this will effect what about Naruto, you know how he'll be treated and what might happen if you leave!?" he yelled as the girl turned to the two

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Nii Gai-Kun, but I **have** to do this for Sensei, Sandaime-Sama has already allowed it, and you know it's impossible to stop but please understand that I'm the only one who can do this!" The girl yelled as tears fell from her face.

"Fine, but you have to promise to come back!" The boy known as Kakashi said as he turned around heading back to the Village. The two watched him jump into the trees. The other boy known as Gai turned to face her. She smiled through her tears.

"I can't blame him for being this way, he's already lost enough as it is" the girl said as Gai took her Hands in his.

"Silver I understand what you must do but please not only for your friends' sake but your brother's too, return" Gai said as the Girl known as Silver nodded as more tears flowed down her face.

"I promise that I will return someday Gai-Kun you can count on it!" She said forcing a smile. He nodded as he let her hands go. Before she went away she gave Gai a kiss on the cheek.

"Please tell the others what I'm doing, I don't want them to worry about were I have gone" Silver said as she walked away. Gai stood were he was touching his cheek blushing. He stayed until the young girl was out of view.

That day the young Chunin known as Hatake Silver had left the village hidden in the leaves, with a promise to return to the Village someday.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay Kafaru here with a new story! Don't worry I haven't abandoned my other fics I just don't have ideas for them at the time plus this one has been begging me to be written. I will have Chapter 1 come out seeing as how it's already done, But first I want to see how many will like it so far. Also it's short like this chapter but this is just the Prologue. Oh and not as much bashing but more pf being lectured and Shockingly no Sakura bashing!


	2. Silver of Konoha

Summoners Of The Pokemon.

Chapter 1. Silver of Konoha.

Summery: What if someone else instead of Jiraiya trained Naruto for the Chunin Finales? GaiOC KakaRin HinaNaruTen Pokemon X-over

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

_Blah _Legend script read

**Blah** Important word

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As leaves fell from many trees two women wearing large hats jumped on the ground. One wore tight black shorts, a Burgundy Kimono top, and black boot like sandals. The Other wore the same thing but the Kimono was dark blue. Looking at the Konoha Gates the one in blue smiled as she flipped her silver hair back.

"How long has it been since we last saw this place?" The one in red asked as the one and blue stared at the gate.

"It's been 12 years since we've been here Rin, I wonder if anyone will recognize us or if we'll recognize them" She said as she removed her large hat to reveal dark blue eyes. The woman was none other than Silver.

"It's Showtime baby!" she yelled running towards the village as the woman known as Rin followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto tried to walk on the hot water slowly beginning to get the hang of it. He was still mad at the fact his sensei chose Sasuke over him, he was unconscious for the love of god! He was starting to think that his sensei was just like the villagers, seeing him as Kyuubi instead of Naruto. That hurt him to think that his own sensei hated him for Kyuubi's doing.

He fell into the water yelping in pain. He was about to swim but realized he couldn't move. He cursed because he had used all the Chakra he could and was stiff. He began to black out do to loss of air before a hand grabbed him by his shirt collar and pull him out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin and Silver were walking around the village as Rin saw a boy fall into the water. They gasped in shock seeing that no one was even going to help him even though they saw it happen.

"OH MY GOD!" Silver yelled as she ran towards the water to help the boy out as Rin looked at the villagers.

"Why aren't you people helping that boy?" Rin asked not trying to yell. A male villager sneered.

"Why should we help a demon?" He asked as he was then knocked to the ground by many kunai by a very pissed off Rin. Then she ran over to the other woman to help her. They pulled the boy up to notice that he was wearing a god awful orange outfit that screamed 'Kill the Dumbass and spear him of this thing!' But he also had blond hair and looked an awful lot like the Fourth.

"What do you think we should do Silver?" Rin asked as Silver picked him up.

"Simple we take him to the Hokage find out who his trainer is then kick their ass for leaving their student alone to practice water walking while they do god knows what" Silver said heading towards the tower as Rin followed sweat-dropping.

Silver and Rin noticed the stares they were getting as many glared at the unconscious boy Silver was carrying. None of the villagers could see the two girls' faces because they still had their hats on. Making it to the tower they went to the Hokage's office as Silver kicked the door down to see that there was also a man with long white hair with the Hokage. The Hokage looked up at the girls as his eye began to twitch.

"You know you could've let the other girl open the door" he said as looked at what the girl was holding as it was an unconscious Naruto before his eyes widened.

"What happened to Naruto!?" He yelled as Silver's eyes widened. She put Naruto down as Rin began to heal him and looked at the Hokage.

"This is Naruto?" She asked as the Hokage looked at her for a second. Silver removed her Hat as the two men gasped.

"I-I can't believe it!" The Third said as the other man eyes started looking at her chest. Silver noticed the other man ogling her and she glared at him.

"Neither can I, who would've thought one of the loudest female brats would grow a giant pair of-

"Jiraiya you finish that sentence and I'll castrate you where you stand" Silver growled as the man called Jiraiya instantly shut up. The third looked at her and back at Rin and Naruto.

"Who's your friend?" He asked as Rin looked up before removing her Hat to show her brown hair. The Third's eyes had once again widened in shock once he saw her.

"It's been a long time, Hokage-Sama" Rin said as she continued to heal Naruto.

"Yes it has, so what brings you two to Konoha?" The third asked as Silver pulled out a scroll.

"I've kept my promise and returned with what I needed to do, I found Rin along the way while heading to Spring Mountain, now as I asked before is that really Naruto?" Silver asked as she pointed to the boy who began to cough up water. Jiraiya's eyes landed on the scroll Silver had taken out and they widened at what it said.

"You went to get **that**?" he yelled as Silver nodded.

"Yes it's for Naruto I was the only one who could get it at the time so I left to retrieve the scroll" Silver said as the Naruto slowly sat up.

"What's going on about me?" Naruto asked groggily as he began to rub his half open eyes. Silver and Rin both looked at Naruto before looking at the Third.

"So it is him?" Silver asked as she glared at the Hokage who solemnly nodded. Finally awake, Naruto looked around to see he was in the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man why am I here and who are these guys?" Naruto asked as he looked at the three people he never seen before. The Hokage sighed knowing he had to explain to the boy what was going on.

"Sit down Naruto this will take awhile" The third said as Naruto sat down.

"Naruto the lady with silver hair is Silver, the other Lady with Brown hair is Rin, and this is Jiraiya of the Sennin" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Well 12 years ago they left the Village, Jiraiya and Rin traveled to clear their heads of some memories and Silver left because she had promised her Sensei a promise, and all three of them are connected to your parents" Sandaime said as Naruto looked at the three shocked.

"What?" Naruto asked thinking he didn't heard right.

"Jiraiya was your father's sensei who was Rin's sensei, and Silver was your mother's sensei as well as the one who was supposed to take care of you when you were a baby" he said as Naruto looked at Silver.

"She couldn't because she left after you were born, because she had to do something for your mother after she passed away" e said as Naruto looked at the floor. Silver sighed knowing that he would be angry about it.

"I left because I had to go retrieve something of your mother's clan, I was the only one who could do it at the time and I had to retrieve it back then because someone was planning on stealing it back then, I met Rin along the way and we traveled together to Spring Mountain" Silver said as Naruto looked at her.

"Spring Mountain is one of the most dangerous places in the Shinobi nations, only very few had gotten there alive, and once your there you cant leave for a long time, because once your there the people who live there will make you do a test to see if your worthy of being trained by them and their training for people outside of the Uzumaki clan takes 10 to 15 years of training, so that's why Silver and I didn't return until now" Rin explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm part of a clan?" Naruto asked as Silver nodded.

Yes and you have a bloodline called DNA fusion to where you could fuse your blood with an animal, demon, creature, or person, you don't permanently keep the DNA of what you fused with though, only people of your clan can do it though, they also have special summons and there's a 4 to 100 chance that anyone outside the clan can summon them, I was lucky to be one of them, but me and Rin were trained in their elemental Taijutsu style and trust me it's really hard to learn" Silver explained as Naruto's eyes had stars in them.

"REALLY?"Naruto asked as Silver nodded. She turned back to the Hokage.

"Hey Do you know who his sensei is and where he's at, I'm going to kick his ass for leaving him alone to walk on water" Silver said as the Third looked at Naruto.

"Oh the closet pervert was using the bathroom so he left to use it, and my Chakra has been acting weird lately" Naruto said as everyone's eyes widened.

"Naruto your team ran into Orochimaru yes?" The third asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah he did something to my Chakra as he went after Sasuke why" Naruto asked as Jiraiya lifted his shirt up.

"He's not lying, it seems Orochimaru had used a five pronged seal on him, but I can fix that" Jiraiya said as he rammed his into Naruto who was sent flying. Silver then jumped on the Hokage's desk looking pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS OROCHIMARU DOING HERE!?" Silver screamed as Rin tried to calm her down.

"He came disguised as a grass ninja during the Chunin exam, he's after Uchiha Sasuke for the Sharingan and we cant stop the exam because he had threaten to attack the village if we did" Sandaime said as Silver closed her eyes.

"So he's after that cheap bloodline?" Silver asked the third nodded.

"Naruto was left here as their sensei is training Sasuke for the finals" The Third said as Silver began to twitch

"And just who is his sensei?" Silver asked calmly as the Third gulped, he knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Hatake Kakashi is the Sensei of Team 7" The third said. Shockingly before Silver could say anything Rin ran up to him.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME KAKASHI LEFT ONE OF HIS STUDENTS HERE TO TRAIN THE OTHER, WHAT DOES HE NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED 12 YEARS AGO!?" Rin screamed.

"Who is Naruto up against?" Silver asked.

"Hyuga Neji" Sandaime said.

"YOUR SAYING HE'S IGNORING HIS STUDENT WHO'S GOING UP AGAINST A HYUGA, WHAT IS HE CRAZY EVERYONE KNOWS HUYGA'S ARE NO PUSHOVERS!" Silver screamed as she began to twitch.

"Well I thought the same thing until you came here" The third said as Silver went huh.

"Well you just told him about his clan, there's no doubt he'll want to learn their jutsu and you're the only one who can teach him seeing as how you can summon **them**, not to mention both you and Rin could show him some of his clan Taijutsu" he explained as Silver smirked.

"Hey Naruto, seeing as how my brother left you here to train a Uchiha I'm going to take over your training!" Silver yelled as Naruto grinned like a psycho.

"Really, are you going to teach me some of my clan jutsu?" Naruto asked as Silver nodded. Naruto began to dance before he stopped and looked at Silver.

"Kakashi-Sensei is your brother?" Naruto asked as Silver sweat-dropped.

"Yeah he's a year older then me" Silver said as Naruto paled.

"Does that mean you read those books too?" Naruto asked.

"What books?" Silver asked.

"Icha Icha Paradise" Naruto said. Silver and Rin stopped and stared at Naruto before Rin punched a wall.

"I am going to kick… His… Ass" Rin said quietly as she walked out the office followed by Silver and Naruto. The third and Jiraiya looked at the wall so see a giant hole in it.

"You better pray they don't find out you're the one who writes those" Sandaime said as Jiraiya Nodded weakly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silver and Rin took Naruto to a store for Shinobi.

"Uhhh, what are we doing here?" Naruto asked as he read the store name.

"Naruto, not to be rude but your clothes scream 'Kill the Twit and burn me' so we're getting you new clothes" Rin said as Naruto paled.

"B-But I can't go into a store, I'm always kicked out or everything is always high priced" Naruto said as the two stopped.

"Tell me you're kidding" Silver said as Naruto shook his head.

"This is the only thing they would sell to me, so I stopped going to stores" Naruto said as Silver began to twitch.

"Well they're not going with me around" Silver said as she grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him in into the store. The store had all the supplies a ninja would need along with weapons. They looked around and saw two people they haven't seen for a long time.

"Anko, Kurenai is that you?" Rin asked as the two turned around as their eyes widened.

"Rin, Silver, are you two really back!?" Anko yelled as she and Kurenai ran over to the two.

"So you both returned at the same time?" Kurenai asked as silver nodded.

"We both went to Spring Mountain and you both know what happens when someone makes it" Silver said as the two gasped.

"So you both actually made it?" Anko asked as she noticed Naruto was there.

"Why's the kid here?" Anko asked the two.

"Well my dumbass of a brother left him to train the Uchiha and he was learning the walk on water exercise almost drowning, so we went to the Hokage and I decided that I'm going to train him, but first we're getting him some new clothes that don't say 'Kill the Twit and Burn me' and he said that it was all he could buy and most stores kick him out" Silver explained.

"Well you came to the right place, I had the same problem with shops and this one belongs to some friends of mine" Anko said as Naruto sighed relieved.

"Naruto why don't you find some clothes that aren't blindingly bright and come back here later" Silver said as Naruto went to find some clothes. They all waited until he was gone before Silver spoke up again.

"How badly is he treated here?" Silver asked.

"Worst then how I'm treated" Anko said as Silver sighed.

"Damn, was he chased by mobs and beaten?" Rin asked as Kurenai and Anko nodded.

"The Third set up a law that none of the younger generation was to be told of what happened but they passed their hatred down to their children, he learned of it though, from a Chunin who had told him to steal the forbidden scroll to pass the Academy and become a Genin" Kurenai explained as Rin's eyes widened.

"Did he learn anything from it?" Rin asked as the other two women nodded.

"Kage Bunshin and only within a few hours" Anko said as Silver whistled.

"Damn he learned a good one, Kage Bunshin can gather very much information and it will all go back to the user and they could train and the strength can do the same, and he learned something like that within hours then he's got talent, Training will be even more fun then I thought" Silver said as the three sweat-dropped. Then they heard a scream from the store, they ran to the section and saw a Chunin with a sword to Naruto's head.

"What are you doing here demon!" the Chunin yelled as he was about to bring the sword down. The sword was 3 inches away from his head, Naruto looked up to see Silver grab the Chunin by the neck squeezing it. She glared at the man squeezing his neck harder.

"There are two things I despise in this world, people who cause bloodshed and death for no reason and people who are to blind to tell the difference between a ally and enemy and you sir just did both those things, if you touch this child again I will bash your skull in" Silver said as she threw the man very hard into a wall. Then a man with brown hair ran out from a door behind the cash register.

"What is going on here?" the man yelled noticing the Chunin near the wall.

"Ah sorry about that Ken, this Chunin was about to kill the Genin over there!" Anko yelled as she pointed to the shaking Naruto as Silver picked up the clothes he dropped. The man looked at Naruto and glared at the Chunin.

"That's alright Anko I'll take him to the Hokage, Tenten could you come here?" Ken asked as Tenten walked out of the door.

"Yes father?" She asked as he lifted up the Chunin.

"Could you watch over the store while I go to the Hokage?" Ken asked as Tenten nodded. She noticed Anko here and waved.

"Hi Anko-San, what brings you here?" Tenten asked the Purple haired woman.

"I was here with Kurenai and some old friends came in, hey Rin, Silver come here!" Anko said as Tenten's eyes widened. Silver helped Naruto up as she, Naruto, and Rin went to the cash register. Tenten looked at Silver with wide eyes.

"Are you **the** Hatake Silver?" Tenten asked as Silver nodded.

"Yes" She said as Tenten kept staring at her.

"My sensei talks about you a lot! He even said you made Chunin at thirteen!" Tenten exclaimed as Silver quickly turned to Anko with large eyes.

"Not me, she means Gai" Anko said as Silver's eyes got bigger.

"He has a team too?" Silver asked as Kurenai nodded.

"Yep and a mini me as well" Kurenai said as Silver looked at her.

"You mean there will be another Gai soon?" Rin asked frightened. Kurenai shook her head as Rin sighed.

"He already is a mini Gai, dresses like him and everything" Anko said as Rin twitched violently.

"Are you talking about bushy brow?" Naruto asked as Silver fell over.

"Well isn't that Ironic, Silver used to use that as a pet name for Gai" Rin said as Naruto and Tenten looked at the silver haired woman.

"You **liked** him!?" The two yelled as Silver began to blush a color that would make Hinata jealous.

"Yeah so?" She asked turning away still blushing as the two stared at her. Snapping out of her stupor Tenten looked at the clothes on the counter.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Tenten asked as she began to scan the clothes.

"Well My Dumbass of a brother is training his other student for the Finals so I'm going to train Naruto but first we're buying him something that's not so bright that your eyes would explode from your sockets, unless he could use as a weapon against the Hyuga" Silver joked as Tenten giggled.

"That would work but I really don't think he would appreciate that" Tenten said as she gave them the receipt. They paid for the clothes and walked out saying good bye to the Bun haired girl to see that Ken returned.

"Well I took him to the Hokage and well, let's just say he wasn't to happy about what happened" Ken said as they nodded.

"Well I think Naruto should come here more, you seem like your not going to impale him with weapons when he comes in and he and Tenten get along, anyway we'll see you later" Silver said as the man nodded as they went their separate ways. Silver turned to Anko and Kurenai.

"Hey Anko how do you know them anyway?" Rin asked as Anko rubbed the back of her head.

"Well despite Gai being Tenten's student she would train with me while her teammates train together in Taijutsu, Gai had asked me to because he said she wasn't good at Taijutsu to much, so she's my apprentice" Anko said as Rin and Silver stared at her in shock.

"Well Anko that's good but tell me do you know **why** my perverted brother is training his other student instead of **both**" Silver asked as Anko sweat-dropped.

"I really don't know I mean the Uchiha had just gotten out of the Hospital and he had him climb up the highest mountain to train him" Anko said as Rin began to breathe fire.

"**WHAT**?" Rin yelled angrily. The four looked at here with little dots for eyes as she began to walk in circles.

"He knows that dangerous, he should've waited until the child was at full health! Just wait until I get my hands on you Kakashi, because when I do, hell will seem like heaven when I'm through with you!" Rin yelled at the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Up on the Mountain with Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi felt a chill run down his back.

"I have a feeling that when we come back someone's going to kill me" Kakashi said as he continued to train Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silver turned her attention back to the two Female Jounin.

"Hey could you two not tell anyone we're here, I think it would be fun to surprise them" Silver said as they both Nodded. With that said they said their goodbyes as Silver took Naruto to secret place in the Forest to begin their Training.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Here I am again with the first chapter. Now how many of you had found it stupid that Kakashi planned on training Sasuke when he was in some coma thing? I mean really! Oh sorry can't train you I'm training the unconscious body in the other room so you have to train yourself! I know Ebisu was training him but he had to use the bathroom.

Also about the Naruto drowning thing in the Zabuza arc Kakashi had to use crutches for using so much Chakra after passing out so I'm pretty sure that you can become temporarily paralyzed for using so much, not to mention Naruto's Chakra was jacked up by Orochimaru AND he created so many Kage Bunshin when he was fighting Kiba.

And Rin I'm talking about Kakashi's teammate but I'm sure you figured that out. She wasn't around in the Naruto series so she either died or left. I'm going with her leaving and traveling with Silver. Now before anyone bites my head off about Silver she's a year younger than Kakashi and practically sucks at Genjutsu and Kenjutsu and is like another Anko and Naruto. So she's hyper and promises to beat her brother for being an idiot along with Rin.

Now a side note about Naruto. Well he's my favorite male Character in the series and that's why I give him special powers and stuff. Tenten is my favorite female character in Naruto with Hinata in second. But I don't like his clothes much, I mean ORANGE? What is he crazy? And Rin being angry at Kakashi for that would make sense, she is a medical specialist after all!

To flamers and Haters, well I say one thing. Screw off it's my story and I'll write it the way I want to. People who are gonna go "OMG I H8 THAT PAIRING CHANGE IT to (insert Character's name here) and (insert Character's name here)" no, just no. Now I don't mind if your nice about it and kindly suggest it but I'm still keeping the pairing the same. And yes I do like Pokemon and I plan to have them come in later.


	3. IMPORTANT

Hey sorry for not Upadating anything. My computer wont let me on the internet in my room where my story files are but Untill it is fixed I'll be working on them and maybe when my internet DOES work I'll have possiably more than one chapter updated on them.

Until Then!!


	4. A Test to Prove himself

Summoners Of The Pokemon.

Chapter 2. A Test to Prove himself.

Summery: What if someone else instead of Jiraiya trained Naruto for the Chunin Finales? GaiOC KakaRin HinaNaruTen Pokemon X-over

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature

_Blah _Legend script read

**Blah** Important word

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silver had taken Naruto a clearing in the forest to train. She was going to try to stall him from 'the test' as long as she could. Why she was doing so was because she would still have nightmares after she had taken 'the test' and didn't want anything to happen to Naruto. 'The test' was to see if those of the clan were worthy to summon **them**, the 'test' could go two ways for clan members. They could pass it and activate their bloodline once they sign the scroll or they could fail and try again in two months. But for those outside the clan there was no second chance.

"Okay Naruto before we do anything I'm going to explain everything about your clan and the bloodline" Silver said as Naruto whined.

"Trust me you'll be thanking me later, now your clan have partners that they get once they activate their bloodline, but first before they can do any of that they have to take a test, to prove that they are worthy of summoning the creatures, now the test I will tell you is scary as hell and has nothing to do with skill but the strength of the will and heart, if you can show that you have a strong will and heart you'll pass the 'Test'" Silver said as Naruto nodded a little frightened.

"Good now the Uzumaki Taijutsu style is a little complicated so we'll need to do the basics of it first, but once you get the hang of it it'll be like walking in the park, your bloodline as I've said before allows you to fuse your DNA with almost anything hence the reason it's called DNA Fusion, however you do not keep the fused blood forever, you will cough out the blood that you have fused your own with, and I would advise you try it with a person with a bloodline or one of the summons once you activate it, A normal animal here would only give you enhanced senses and that's all" Silver said as Naruto nodded again.

"So can we do the test now?" Naruto asked as Silver stayed completely still.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked frightened.

"It's better to get over with it then to stall on it" Naruto said as Silver sighed before biting her thumb and doing seals. She then rammed her hand into the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no ****Jutsu: Pokemon Kamae!** (Summoning Jutsu: Pokemon Style)" Silver yelled as a cloud burst out of nowhere. The cloud began to disappear as a dog like creature was seen. It was bigger than Naruto, with red/brown fur, on each side of it's body were jagged wings, what looked like a cloud of smoke on it's back, ring like things on each ankle. The creatures face looked like it had a white mustache, a yellow three pointed 'crown' on it's head and two red star shaped things on each side of the mustache. The creature looked at it's surrounding before Noticing Silver.

"_**Silver, why have you summoned me?" **_The creature asked in a deep voice scaring Naruto.

"Entei, this child is of the Uzumaki clan and wishes to take the 'Test'" Silver said as the creature known as Entei looked at Naruto.

"_**Hmmm, very well then allow me to show him the 'Test'"**_ Entei said.

"What does he mean by- Before he could Finish Naruto soon found himself alone.

Naruto looked around to see that he was standing in a black abyss. He felt something liquidly on his foot, bending down Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. There before him was a bloody dead Sasuke. Naruto backed away to trip over something and what he tripped over mortified him. A dead Sakura, whose eyes were opened, quickly standing up, Naruto ran away from the bodies scared.

However the more he ran the more he would see dead bodies of those he cared about. He ran and ran finally stopping as tears fell from his eyes.

"Who would this?" Naruto asked as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Why, you of course" said an evil sounding voice. Naruto quickly turned around to see something that scared him. There standing before him was himself, but unlike him this Naruto had blood red eyes, fangs, claws, and his whisker marks were more defined.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto sacredly asked as the Naruto Look a like laughed.

"Why I'm you" He said as Naruto backed away from the evil Naruto.

"W-Why did you do this?" Naruto asked stuttering. The Evil Naruto chuckled as he licked blood off his claws.

"Well, the villagers had said we were demons, so if it's a demon they want it's a demon they get" E-Naruto darkly chuckled. Naruto then became angry.

"THESE ARE OUR FRIENDS AND PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT US WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?" Naruto screamed as E-Naruto began to laugh like a maniac.

"**Friends**, now, now Naruto need I remind you of how they treated us?" E-Naruto said walking towards Naruto, rubbing his cheek with his bloodied hand.

"Uchiha had thought he was better than everyone, Yamanaka and Haruno had followed him like a dog craving for attention and hurt you, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Abrume acted like your weren't important, your sensei chose Uchiha over you and left you alone, his sister had left you here to rot, and the others never gave a damn if you died or not, they deserved to die!" E-Naruto said as he began to laugh manically as Naruto began to huddle himself close together crying.

E-Naruto had then taken them both to Konoha as everyone was there screaming at him and calling him a demon. Then Naruto looked up to see he was in the middle of a crowed who screaming at him.

"YOU SEE, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU AT ALL, SO WHY DON'T YOU KILL THEM ALL WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY?" E-Naruto yelled as he laughed disappearing into the crowed. Naruto looked at the crowed to see all of Konoha 12 with their senseis and everyone else he cares about in the front of the crowed calling him demon and telling him to die. Naruto held his knees together keeping his eyes closed shut. E-Naruto then began to start killing everyone he cares about one by one.

"N-no one cares about me, I should give up" Naruto said slowly beginning to loose his mind as he rocked back and forth. He heard the scream of Sakura as E-Naruto shoved his hand through her heart.

_Naruto why don't you find some clothes that aren't blindingly bright and come back here later_

Naruto looked up hearing something familiar. E-Naruto then took out both Shikamaru and Chouji.

_Well they're not going to with me around_

He could've sworn he heard that before. Ino and Lee were beheaded by E-Naruto's claws.

_Hey do you know who his sensei is and where he's at, I'm going to kick his ass for leaving him alone to walk on water_

The voice was becoming clearer. Hinata screamed as E-Naruto grabbed her by the neck and was about to rip her throat out.

_There are two things I despise in this world, people who cause bloodshed and death for no reason and people who are to blind to tell the difference between a ally and enemy and you sir just did both those things, if you touch this child again I will bash your skull in_

Naruto remembered that she was the one who was being so kind to him. He slowly began to get up as the crowed began to fade away and E-Naruto looked at him and stopped laughing dropping Hinata as he did so.

"Y-You're wrong" he said weakly as he began to get up

_The test I will tell you is scary as hell and has nothing to do with skill but the strength of the will and heart_

_I __**will**__ win, I __**will **__avenge Hinata!_

_I'LL NEVER GIVE UP, THAT'S MY NINDO, MY NINJA WAY!_

Naruto had remembered why he was here and what he needed to do.

"I **do** have people who care for me, so there may be small amount but they **do** care!" Naruto yelled finally having the strength to stand. E-Naruto became frightened.

"N-No you don't, you lie!" E-Naruto yelled franticly as he slowly began to fade.

"Yes I do, and no matter what the cost may be, I'll protect them with my life, and I will **never **give up, because that is my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto yelled as E-Naruto let out a scream as he completely faded away. Naruto stood there as the Abyss and he both began to fade away into light.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silver and Entei both watched as Naruto began to come back into the real world. Naruto almost fell over as Silver caught him.

"I….. Passed" Naruto whispered before fainting. Silver picked him up and carried him out of the forest.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked turning to Entei who smiled.

"He's a fine ninja" Entei said as he disappeared. Silver then looked down at the boy before smiling.

"Just like his mother" Silver said as she headed towards the hospital, unaware of the two who watched in a far a way distance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes to see a blinding light. His vision was blurry, but started clearing up. He saw that he was in a bed of a hospital and he didn't know why. Slowly sitting up he looked around to see that Tenten and Hinata were both there sleeping on the side of his bed.

"They came when I brought you in" A voice said. Turning towards the door Naruto saw Silver standing there with her arms crossed smirking.

"I guess it would be a good time to tell you of a certain rule in the clan" Silver said as Naruto nodded.

"Well the males of the clan are to have no more than 2 wives, so you **have** to choose two girls that you will love equally, and don't forget no more than two" Silver explained as Naruto's face became a bright red. Silver laughed at his expense. Suddenly remembering his test, Naruto looked at Silver.

"Don't I need to sign that scroll?" Naruto asked as Silver stopped laughing.

"Yes but you will tomorrow, you just woke up from taking the 'test'" Silver said as Naruto's face paled. Noticing his sudden change in mood, Silver explained what the test does.

"The 'Test' turns your worst fear into a reality, it will make you loose your memory as the 'Test' begins, you will then see if you can face your worst nightmare and you did that so you passed, trust me many people who got the second chance refuse it" Silver explained as Naruto nodded.

"I heard you learned Kage Bunshin correct?" Silver asked as Naruto nodded.

"I will say you learned a good technique, after you sign the contract, make about nine clones, you'll see why tomorrow" Silver said as the two girls began to stir. Tenten looked up to see that Naruto was awake.

"Hey I see you finally woke up" Tenten said as Naruto chuckled. Hinata then woke and saw that Naruto and hugged him.

"Hehe, good to see you too Hinata, so why are you and Tenten here?" Naruto asked as the two girls blushed. Deciding to help the poor girls Silver answered the question.

"Simple, they saw you pass out after you passed the 'Test' and became worried and asked me what happened, so I told them that you were taking the 'Test' as I left to take you to the hospital and they decided to come as well" Silver explained as Naruto blinked. He then turned to the two girls and smiled causing them to blush even more.

"Thanks that means a lot to me" Naruto said as a light sparkly background came out of no where when he smiled a true smiled. Poor Tenten and Hinata were so red in the face you'd think they were sunburned. Silver Chuckled as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We'll start training tomorrow that is when you will officially sign the Pokemon contract, so rest up!" Silver chirped as she led the two girls out of the room so Naruto could sleep. She however did not know that he would not be able to sleep from excitement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silver closed the door and looked at the two and smiled.

"You two seem to care for him a lot" She said as they blushed again. Snickering to herself, Silver decided to tell them of the clan Rules.

"I'll let you both know something, In his clan a male member is to have no more than two wives, Don't ask why Because I don't know either, however you two both care for him deeply so maybe you should tell him before another girl gets a hold of him first!" Silver exclaimed as the two both stared at her then turned to each other. Silver inwardly chuckled at their expressions before walking away.

"I'll let you both decide, besides I'm his God-mother so I'll be testing all the girls who would want to be with him, I don't want someone wanting him for his looks or status, and I better be going, I'll see you both another time see ya!" Silver happily yelled as she 'poofed' away. Tenten and Hinata both stared the dust the woman left when she disappeared before facing each other once again. Tenten then smirked.

"Well looks like we wont have to kill each other, I say we meet at the teashop tomorrow and discuss this over some herbal tea" Tenten said as she held out her hand. Hinata looked at it before her gaze turned into that of a determined one and grabbed Tenten's hand shaking it.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow at 12:00 at the teashop" Tenten said as she walked away. Hinata watched Tenten's retreating back before turning the other way walking away as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes, the light made him close them again. Realizing that there was light Naruto instantly shot up from the bed. He looked outside to see it was day. He grinned as he flew out of the bed and danced while getting dressed. He was too happy that he didn't see Silver and Rin at the door trying not to laugh. Turning around, Naruto saw the two there and stopped.

"You didn't see anything!" Naruto yelled franticly waving his arms around. Silver busted out laughing as Naruto blushed from embarrassment. After laughing for 5 minutes, Silver and Rin led Naruto out to a training field. She then summoned a giant bird with red and yellow hair. Within it's claws were a giant scroll.

"This Naruto is a Pidgeot, they are a common summon among people and that in it's claws is the summoning scroll of the Pokemon" Silver said as the Pidgeot put the scroll on the ground as Naruto opened it. He was shocked by how many people had signed the scroll. He saw an empty space and signed it, he freaked out when he saw it disappear.

"Don't worry that means you can summon, but there is something I need to tell you" Silver said as Naruto turned to her.

"Well after a clan member has signed the contract you have summon a Pokemon and choose between 14 eggs, why you do this is because after you choose the egg you've chosen a Pokemon that will be your partner who will fight alongside you and most Pokemon have evolutions and once the egg you chose hatches you'll be able to summon it's evolutions without Chakra, meaning you can still summon any of the Pokemon but you'll need Chakra for them" Silver explained to the boy who nodded slowly. Silver showed him the hand signs before he did it himself. Naruto bit his thumb and started to do the hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no ****Jutsu: Pokemon Kamae!**" Naruto yelled as he thrusted his hand down. Smoke filled the area, and once it cleared a large orange mouse with a thunder bolt like tail. It looked around and saw Naruto.

"_**Are you the one who summoned me?" **_it asked as Naruto nodded.

"_**You must be a member of the Uzumaki clan, tell me what is your name boy" **_it asked the blond haired boy.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto and you" Naruto asked a little afraid.

"_**I am Raichu, I am the one to give Pokemon eggs to new members of the clan that have signed the contract, and now you are to choose between the 14 eggs that will decide who will be your partner" **_Raichu said as he waved his arm in the air as 14 eggs appeared. Naruto looked at them all carefully, they were every large, a little bigger than his head and each had strange patterns on them. He looked until one caught his eyes.

"I'll go with this one" he said picking it up as Raichu nodded as he and the other eggs disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay heres Chapter 2 of _Summoners of the Pokemon_. The next chapter will be about Naruto taking care of his egg. I will not tell you what it is so you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Right now I'm working on Chapter ten of _The True meaning to Care_ which I will hopefully get it done.

Heres some Fanfic Ideas and I can't decide which one I want write the most. So will you help me decide?

_Reborn_: AU What if Obito was reborn the day before Kyuubi attacked and Naruto was born a girl? Watch as they grow up together and fall in love. Obito X Female Naruto

_Taijutsu Medical Ninja_: Not your typical adopted Naruto fic. After Kyuubi was sealed Sarutobi had Arashi's wife's student take in Naruto, and he was none other than Maito Gai. See Naruto become Konoha's best Taijutsu using Medical Ninja ever. Pairings decided.

_My Sweet Angel_: Strong Sweet Naruto. Naruto's dream is to become the best mednin and surpass Tsunade, he is Smart, kind, and strong and many girls want him but he holds a place in his heart for a certain blond. NaruIno

_Apprentice of the Snake Maiden_: At the age of Six Naruto is almost killed, until a woman rescues him and takes him away from the village as her apprentice, who is this woman? Why she's the much younger sister of the Snake Sennin Orochimaru NaruKin

_Unnoticed_: What if Haku lived and Sakura had said something to Naruto that shatters his heart, Haku is the one pick up the pieces as she and Naruto discover new feelings for each other. NaruFemHaku Sakura bashing.

_A Mew Naruto_: Pokemon X-over. An 8 year old Naruto runs away from the village and runs into a group of children his age and discovers his heritage and a new family. 4 years later he and his friends meets the Konoha 12, will the Jounins be able to convince Naruto to return or will Konoha loose a valuable Shinobi?

These haven't been written yet but this is a small list and I have more ideas than this so which one do you think I should write?


	5. A bit of a Walk Around

Summoners Of The Pokemon

Summoners Of The Pokemon.

Chapter 3. A bit of a Walk Around.

Summery: What if someone else instead of Jiraiya trained Naruto for the Chunin Finales? GaiOC KakaRin HinaNaruTen Pokemon X-over

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah" _Thinking

"**Blah" **Empathized 

"_**Blah"**_ Inner, Inner Demon, Creature 

_Blah _Legend script read

**Blah** Important word

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto looked at the egg in his hands wondering what would come out of it. Turning to his godmother Naruto held it out to her. Silver chuckled at the boy's confusion.

"As I said before, those from your clan must receive an egg before actually summoning any actual Pokemon but for that to happen it needs to hatch" Silver explained as Naruto nodded.

"Now, While we wait I want you to created as many clones as you can without fatiguing your self" Silver said. Naruto sighed handing her the egg as he cried out Kage Bunshin. There were 40 Clones in total and Silver gave the egg back to Naruto and clapped her hands together.

"That's just the right amount of clones too, now I will be sending ten clones each to a group with 40 of my own Bunshin so they can all practice" Silver chirped as Naruto stared at her funny.

"But aren't I supposed to be training instead?" Naruto asked as Silver began to snicker.

"Why Naruto that **is** what you doing, you see when ever you make a Kage Bunshin, what ever they learn or see all goes back to you once you dispel them, I'm creating 40 to so I'm assigning 20 of our clones to four different areas, Your clan Taijutsu, The history of your clan, Chakra control, and the other clones will be reading scrolls on many things such as Chakra control, Stealth, all that good stuff, and by the end of the day there'd be no doubt you'll have over half of it down" Silver explained as Naruto's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"B-But what am I going to do?" Naruto asked and Silver pointed to his egg.

"You, my fluffy student will be incubating that egg, so that within a few days it'll hatch, plus I thought you would like to see those two girls again, what were their names, oh yeah Tenten and Hinata and I'll be speaking with old man Hokage about the whereabouts of my brother" Silver said as Naruto turned away blushing. Silver began to walk in the direction of the Hokages tower and Naruto went into the village.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Third was doing paperwork until he heard a knock on the door.

"Ah come in" he said as Silver came in. 

"Ah Silver it's good to see you again, tell me where is Naruto?" Sandiame asked kindly as silver pointed out to the village.

"Well I'm having him walk around the village incubating his egg" Silver said as the Hokage's eyes widened.

"You mean he already passed the test?!" He shouted as Silver nodded.

"Yes, He did an excellent job at it too, but I have a question" Silver said as the Third motioned for her to continue.

"What happened to the Ninja that attacked him?" Silver asked as the Hokage's eyes turned cold.

"He is being dealt with by Ibiki" The third said lowly as Silver shivered.

"Now that I have that out of the Way I wish to speak to you about Naruto" Silver said as she sat in a chair. The third nodded his head as Silver sighed.

"Well His clan he is supposed to marry two girls is that going to be a problem with your village?" Silver asked as Sandiame Sighed.

If I know the Council they'll try to get him to marry those they find 'noble' enough to bear his children especially if they find out he's the heir to the Clan from Spring Mountain" He said upsettingly as Silver glared at a window.

"The Hell they are! I'm not going to sit around and watch my own god son get treated like a trophy and I have back up as well!" Silver snarled. The Third was about to ask until the doors bursts open. They both turned around to see Inoichi, Shikato, Shibi, Ken, Hiashi, Chouza, and Tsume all fall on each other

"I KNEW IT, I TOLD YOU FIVE AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME HA!" Tsume yelled doing a victory dance on the six men as Silver and The Sandiame sweat-dropped.

"Uhhh what?" Silver asked slowly inching away from the older woman.

"I WAS RIGHT IT IS THAT PSYCO HATAKE SILVER, TAKE THAT YOU IDIOTS!" Tsume roared as Silver stared at her. Something in the silver haired woman's mind clicked as she glared at the six.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?" Silver growled out cracking her knuckles. Six of the adults all backed away from her.

"Yes" Shibi said nonchalantly as the others all screamed.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Inoichi raved as he began to violently shaking the bug user. Shibi just stared at the blond haired man who got crept out and let go of him. Silver continued to glare at them.

"If wasn't for the fact I want to know why your all eavesdropping I would kick every single one of your asses" Silver muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Well Tsume said she saw you around the village the other day and non of us except Ken believed her so she followed your sent her and well here we are" Shikato said as Silver's eyebrow was twitching.

"Other than **that**, did any of you hear our conversation or not?" Silver asked getting impatient. No one answered except Shibi.

"Yes" he said nonchalantly again as the others groaned.

"Well what do you **all** think, and I'll say this now, call him anything that refers to demon or Kyuubi and I'll keel haul you" Silver growled out. Everyone sweat-dropped at what she had said to them.

"Well, it's not something you hear everyday and you seem to want to kill the council if they were to 'treat him like a trophy' as you put it" Hiashi said doing a movement with his two fingers (Like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers). 

"Also his clan is one of the most powerful ones so it's rare to come across one of them since nearly all of them live up on spring Mountain and if the council were to hear it they would try to get him to marry their noblest females just to get the clan's respect and protection" Shikato explained as the woman nodded.

"Good and I hope you realize that if anyone from the council tries it, their getting a one way ticket to hell from me and I'm sure his clan wouldn't be to happy to hear that their Heir is treated like shit and then suddenly the ones who caused him pain had a sudden change of heart just so they could suck up to them" Silver finished as the clan heads all backed away from her.

"We're not so idiotic to try that you know" Chouza said as Silver shook her head.

"Well then you don't have to worry about me sneaking to your house at night to murder you in your sleep, but some just might try it and when they do, I'll be there" Silver calmly said. The adults all gulped at the calmness in her voice.

"So do you know who the two girls are?" Ken asked as Silver nodded.

"I have a feeling it's your daughter and a Hyuga by the name of Hinata" Silver said not realizing that Hiashi had fire in his eyes.

"KILL!" Hiashi screamed and Tsume smacked him in the back of the head. Silver stared at him like he was crazy.

"Aaannnnd the Hyuga goes psycho bitch" Silver said as Tsume Chuckles.

"Hyuga Hinata's is His daughter" Tsume said snickering as Silver stood there. 

"If that's the case then don't worry, she's in good hands" Silver said as she gave him a thumb up.

"Also he wont do anything yet because I'll kill him if does" Silver said as she did the 'nice Guy pose'. 

"Oh GOD not that again!" Ken screamed as he grabbed his head. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Uhh Ken?" Chouza said wondering what he meant.

"It's bad enough Tenten's sensei and Teammate do that, now there's another!!" Ken said as he shook Chouza over and over. Silver stopped as she looked at him.

"Oh speaking of where is Kakashi-Nii-San and Gai-Kun?" Silver asked them as they all shrugged.

"If we knew we'd tell you" Hiashi said to her as she nodded. 

"Oh yeah, please don't tell anyone me or Rin are back, I want it to be a surprise!" Silver said as she jumped out the window. They all just stood there looking at the spot she was just at.

"…… I think these exams just got a whole lot more interesting" Inoichi replied as Tsume scream in excitement.

"HELL YEAH!!" Tsume yelled as she ran out the door causing the rest to sweat-drop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenten waited in the café drinking some coffee. The bell of the door rung and Tenten saw Hinata. Waving to her, Hinata went over to the table and sat down.

"Tenten" Hinata said as she ordered a green tea.

"Hinata" Tenten replied taking a sip of her coffee. The two stayed silent, drinking their drinks.

"So, after hearing what Silver-San had said how do you feel?" Tenten asked as Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know, but I believe that most men would kill to be in his place" Hinata commented as Tenten chuckled.

"Maybe, but who would you want him to be with other than you?" Tenten asked her again. Hinata sighed at the question the older girl asked.

"Well, I WOULDN'T want him to be with a girl who's only into skills, status and looks, I'd rather have him be with someone who likes him for him, nothing else" Hinata replied making Tenten chuckle again.

"Same, same" Tenten said to her.

"Tenten-San, why do you like Naruto-Kun? I mean isn't this your first time meeting him?" Hinata asked as Tenten shook her head.

"No, I actually met him when I was 8, I was being made fun of by the other girls who were in my class because I was actually into my training other than my looks and boys, he came to me and asked me what was wrong, I told him why I was upset and he told me that I just do what I want to do and no one should tell me otherwise, he's really a sweet guy, I heard from Ino that he had promised to beat the crap out of Neji because of what he did to you, and if that doesn't sound like a guy who cares then I'm an idiot" Tenten explained. Hinata blushed furiously at what she said, Naruto was really going to beat Neji, for her? She was really happy on the inside now.

"Now, what about you Hinata, why do you like him?" Tenten asked the Hyuga girl who eep'd.

"Well, because h-he's supportive and does what ever it t-takes to do w-what he be-believes in" Hinata shyly said.

"Ahh, well as Silver-san said, we need to hurry before someone else snags him and claims him for themselves" Tenten said as she got up and paid for the drinks as she and Hinata left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto sighed as he walked around. He was so damn curious to what was in the egg!

"I hope you hatch soon you bastard" Naruto said to the egg glaring at it. He was so busy glaring at it he didn't see a woman with spiky brown running at him screaming Hell yeah. Naruto stopped and turned to see the woman run past him, she looked suspiciously like Kiba to him. Shrugging, Naruto continued to walk.

"I wonder what Tenten-Chan and Hinata-Chan are doi-" Naruto blushed realizing what he just said.

'I didn't just call them that' Naruto thought embarrassed. He continued to walk with the egg.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenten and Hinata were walking around the village and saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, over here!" Tenten called out getting the boy's attention.

"Hi Tenten, Hinata!" Naruto said walking over to them. They noticed the egg in his hands and Tenten looked at it.

"Is that the egg?" Tenten asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep and I want to hatch so I can see what's in it" Naruto said still glaring at the egg. He suddenly smiled.

"Let's go for a walk" Naruto replied. He and the two girls walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru was enjoying watching the clouds and saw Kiba running and tripped over him.

"Wow, Ten points for you Inuzuka" Shikamaru said sitting up. Kiba glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba asked dusting himself off.

"Watching clouds" Shikamaru said also dusting himself off.

"Shouldn't you be training for the finals?" Kiba angrily asked. He may not have made it but if he did he would be training his ass off.

"Yah , Yeah, I'll do it when I feel like it" Shikamaru said only to get a growl from Kiba. 

"You idiot! Do you know how important these things are!?" Kiba yelled at him and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Every Lord is going to be there!" Kiba exclaimed punching Shikamaru in the head. Shikamaru rubbed his head were the bump was.

"And?" He asked. Kiba punched him in the head again.

"Not even the dobe would be slacking!" he yelled. Shikamaru looked out in the distance.

"Actually, he's making two girlfriends" Shikamaru said smirking. Kiba's eyes widened as he looked off to where he saw Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata. He growled, not because of the two girls, but because the person who had beaten him was aslo slacking off, even though he didn't know the truth. He grabbed Shikamaru and went over to Naruto.

"YOU!" he shouted making the three stop. Naruto looked at him then at Shikamaru.

"Uhhh" he couldn't say anything. Kiba pointed at him.

"You lazy ass! You should be training for the- is that an egg?" he suddenly asked pointing to the egg in Naruto's hand. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, as a part of my training, I was told to incubate it and wait for it to hatch" he said glaring at the egg again. Kiba dropped Shikamaru.

"I told you!" he exclaimed pointing at the egg that suddenly began to glow and move. Everyone looked at the egg with wide eyes.

"What's happening!?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto answered, the egg began to crack as Naruto smiled brightly.

"It's hatching!" he cheered. Everyone watched intently as it the top half of the egg broke off.

"WHAT THE-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be Continued. Sorry for not updating in a while, old comp was gonna die, got a new one, transferred stories onto new one. Updating as much as possible. But what is the pokemon that hatched from Naruto's egg? Will Shikamaru get off his ass and train? Will Silver see Kakashi and beat him Shless? Find out next time on the next Exciting Chapter of Summoners of the Pokemon!


End file.
